From Hoenn to Kanto to Johto and Back,Riley's tale
by Kage Mizu
Summary: From Hoenn to Kanto to Johto and back again, Riley's tale. A girl that lives in Hoenn travels around to compete in every league. STORY REWRITE!


Hey this fic is about a girl that goes on a pokemon journey. I'm rewriting this story so ya. She meets some friends and meets rivals and evil people that try to take over the world/steal pokemon. She lives in the Hoenn region and ya. She has a twin brother that lives in the Kanto region with her grandpa (wink, wink, guess who?), her dad lives in the Jhoto region, he's an inventor, and she lives with her mom in Littleroot town. I also invented a pokeball called the infinity ball. The infinity ball catches up to a hundred pokemon each I'm too lazy to write infinity ball all the time so it's going to be called I-ball capeesh? You can carry up to 6 pokeballs, like Riley carries 3 infinity balls, 1 master ball, and 1 pokeball with her starter pokemon. She mostly trains pokemon that walk on all four legs. She also catches pokemon on her journey. Enjoy ^^  
  
"..." Talking  
  
//...// Thinking  
  
(...) Authors note just little comments I add in during the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Riley get up sweetie or you'll be late to get your pokemon." Riley's mom called from downstairs. Riley groggily got up from bed.   
  
In the Hoenn region you get you license at age 8 and get to travel with your parents. When you become 14 years old you get your license to compete in leagues. (A/N Ash starts his pokemon journey at age 14 like Riley I changed the age). In about 10 minutes she went down stairs feeling clean and refreshed.  
  
"There's breakfast on the table and if you need anything just say so." Said her mom Patricia walking out the door to tend her garden.  
  
"Ok." Riley said and started to eat her breakfast. She heard a growl from under the table. She curiously looked under the table and saw her Absol and Growlithe fighting over a chew toy. Riley got out her infinity ball.   
  
"Absol, Jewels return." she said pointing the ball towards them. She quickly finished my breakfast and walked out the door.   
  
"Bye mom I'll be back after I get a Torchic." she said with a smile.  
  
"Bye sweetie." Patricia waved. Riley ran to May's house, and saw her waiting for Riley on her front porch.   
  
"Common May let's go." Said Riley impatiently smiling.  
  
"About time you got here." She said walking towards me.   
  
"Let's go." she repeated growling.   
  
"Ok." She said and then they started running to Professor Birch's lab.   
  
I opened the door and we both walked in.   
  
"Hey Brendan." Riley said as the girls walked to the back of the lab where Brendan was with his dad.   
  
"Hi you guys." Said Brendan. May waved and looked at the poke balls.   
  
"So what pokemon would you three like?" asked Pro. Birch.  
  
"Torchic." Riley answered.  
  
"Treeko." Said May with a smile.  
  
"I guess that leaves me Mudkip, just the one I wanted." Said   
  
Brendan.  
  
"I guess that works out perfectly." Said Pro. Birch happily.   
  
"Now take these pokedex and take 2 infinity balls each since you all already have one."  
  
"You expect us to catch that many pokemon?" Riley asked in disbelief. She received a nod form Pro. Birch.   
  
"Well what are you kids waiting for? Go train your pokemon for the pokemon league." Said Pro. Birch shooing us out.   
  
"Well I guess were headed to Kanto for the pokemon league there." Riley said.   
  
"Actually I'm going to be a getting the badges and training for the Johto league instead." Said May.  
  
"Well good luck to you guys. I'm going to be competing in the Hoenn pokemon league." Said Brendan proudly.  
  
"I guess it's good bye until later. Don't forget to e-mail, call, and check up on each other." Riley said giving May a hug and then Brendan.  
  
"Ya don't worry we're going to keep in touch." Said Brendan.  
  
"Don't cry when I kick both your asses at the tournaments." Rliey said winking.  
  
"Oh I won't be the one crying." Said May confidently.  
  
"Well I'm gonna head home gang." Riley said, "Love you guys." she said giving them one last hug.  
  
"Love ya too." Said Brendan.  
  
"Love ya gurl." Said May  
  
"You got that right." Riley answered running home.  
  
~ HOME ~   
  
"Hi mom." Riley said  
  
"Hi sweetie I guess you'll be leaving soon to compete in the pokemon league?" asked Patricia sadly.  
  
"Ya." Riley said   
  
"We'll give this note to your brother Gary, and this note to   
  
Grandpa. Ok?" asked Patricia  
  
"Ok Mom. I love you, I'll call you." Riley said taking the notes.  
  
"Here's your bag." She said handing Riley her bag. "There's a 25 set capsules in there with camping supplies etc." she said tapping the front pocket (A/N ya I know that capsules are from dragon ball Z but this is my fic and I'm adding it in so don't complain).   
  
"Thanks mom." Riley said swinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye, bye sweetie." Patricia said in tears. Riley gave her a hug. She took out her I-ball and released her Pigeot.   
  
"Alright Pigeot let's go to the region of Kanto." Said Riley hopping on her giant bird pokemon.  
  
"Bye mommy!" Riley yelled down at her mom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Ok well this is the newly updated and first chappie and since I decided to rewrite it be patient please. And I don't care if you flame cuzz I don't read flames anyways so I don't give a fuck. R&R please and thanks a bunch ^^ 


End file.
